(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light harvesting module, and especially relates to a light harvesting lens module for converging an ambient light on a point to form a light source, to improve the effective utilization of the ambient light.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent year, environment conversation issues have paid more attention to make green energy became a new industry trends as the progressing of technology and the increasing of energy demand. Therefore, how to extra efficient advantage of renewable energy is an important issue. Particularly, it aims to the problem of applying green energy into architecture industry for providing natural light but saving the building energy consumption at the same time. Wherein the building energy consumption includes air conditioner, illumination and household electricity, etc. The energy consumption of illumination takes a fifth of the building energy consumption. Thus, saving the energy consumption of the illumination will be the most important item of energy-saved developments in the architecture industry.
In the architecture industry, the illumination is provided as following: one is utilizing solar energy conversion technology to provide electricity by optic-electric conversion, but the conversion efficiency and the cost should be considered; another one is utilizing optical design for directly leading the solar light into the interior building so as to form a green illumination and to substantially increase the effective utilization of solar energy. By means of harvesting solar light, the solar light is guided into the interior building such as office, house, hallway, basement and etc., and is utilized as an auxiliary illumination, to decrease the energy consumption. The solar light is collected by a light harvesting device, and is guided into the interior building by a light guiding device. Moreover, the light harvesting device is applied in solar energy system, for increasing the light collection efficiency to gain the conversion efficiency.
Though, the green illumination can directly lead the solar light into the interior building, the light energy must be wasted in the processing of light collection, light transmission and light illumination. Therefore, how to increase the concentration ratio and the compression ratio of the light harvesting device is the question urgently need to be solved in this field.